oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Owari, Spirit Emperor
Owari the Spirit Emperor, Master of the Shishi * Domains: Repose*, Protection, Rune, Ruin * Plane: Ethereal * Ritual Location: Jiyu * Favored Gem: White Jade * Clan: Chishiki Owari it self is legend, no one really knows if this entity ever existed or if it was summoned threw tales and dreams of sentient mortal creatures alike from Sheng. It is the final out come of the Dragon Soul myth as many bards from sheng have sang of. Some of the older generations that were refugees speak of as a old being who greets each individuals soul before there judgement, a couple also stated that its mouth is the spirit gate. Either way story or reality that concept of it has enough grand scale that they only spoke about it in respect as not to take a chance disturbing it. Some of these elders believe in that the Dragon Souls is the fractured part of the Dragon Emperor's soul that rose from his fall to the Oni Emperor, and that Owari is a herald or avatar to the Dragon Emperor's will and protect the people of sheng as its spiritual guardian of the land of Jiyu as it watches over them for the threats to come. Souls are not the only thing under this titanic spirits protection as it is also told that he wards over ancient ruins, monasteries and shrines within some of the cities within the Sheng Empire. Any site that has been use as a place of worship is know to be under this same protection, some even leave offering to appease the mighty serpent soul in bowls under the Foo Dog statues spread around world. Owari is also know as the ruler of the Shishi as many attribute the Foo Dogs as loyal hounds place by the spirit to guard the grounds under his protection. Some bards sing of songs of Owari shedding his scales to form these loyal stone guardians as they rained down form the sky and landed down to the Tian Fa, as they are his link to the material realm. Each created to help aid with ever watching eyes to protect the land and its people, they are also rarely seen alone and are most often paired as each of them are suppose to represent the ever watching eyes of legendary spirit Owari. Other ancient tales told by the whispers threw the lips of elders speak of the Foo Dogs being place in there spots before the ruins were built as almost remnants of a time before the rival clans of the Sheng Nation. As if they walked by themselves along side the first of the clansmen and then were give task and duties to protect certain locations. Many claims say that the stone that there statue like form takes is even that of a stone native to the world of Sheng when they camouflage, and when there in there living form are said to have there mains and tufts of pronounced fur are shades of jade green.